This project involves the prechronic study of cumene hydroperoxide and prechronic and chronic studies of 3-picoline, dimethyl-p-toluidine, ginkgo biloba and pyrogallol. The 90-day studies for all test articles are completed and study reports have been received. The 2-year studies of 3-picoline, DMPT, pyrogallol and ginkgo biloba are in-life with reports due in the spring and fall of 2007. Keywords Carcinogenicity; toxicity; bioassay; F344 rats; B6C3F1 mice; 3-picoline; cumene hydroperoxide; N,N-dimethyl-p-toluidine; ginkgo biloba; pyrogallol.